yo nunca te deje de amar
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: tu solo querias amarme y yo no te lo permiti, espero que donde quiera que estes...me perdones  yaoi
1. fudo

_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _T.T

**Entremos en las mentes de estos dos personajes y veamos qué fue lo que paso en sus vidas antes, durante y después del rechazo**

**Pensamiento:**

**``Como una palabra puede llegar a dejar una marca permanente en la vida de cualquier persona´´…. Ikiro Zuyiname**

``YO NUNCA TE DEJE DE AMAR´´

(FUDOXKIDO)

Fudo

Tu solo querías amarme, y yo no te lo permití

Siempre, de alguna manera te humillaba o te insultaba, porque me parecías irritable y era muy fácil sacarte de quicio me divertía tanto verte sufrir, mis risas histéricas cada vez que te sucedía algo malo, eso me relajaba.

Cuando tu padre murió, por alguna razón yo era el único que me encontraba contigo, cuando recibiste la noticia te veías triste, desolado, y deprimido, a pesar de que no tolerabas al hombre, sinceramente le reste importancia alguna y te deje **solo**, no era mi problema, así que me fui.

Estábamos en el mismo equipo de soccer y me molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que me dabas indicaciones ``tú no eres mi jefe´´ te gritaba para luego irme y dejarte aun con las palabras en la boca, me enojaba cuando te hacías el superior.

Recuerdo que una vez nos fuimos con unos ``compañeros´´ de equipo y ellos desaparecieron en el trayecto del viaje dejándonos solos. Decidí caminar más rápido para no tener que estar aguantándote, tu simple presencia era horrible y repulsiva, comencé a caminar cuando tomaste mi antebrazo evitando que diera un paso más, y de un solo jalón me volteaste para poder observarte de frente, dijiste absolutamente todo lo que sentías por mí, que me querías como era, que no soportabas callarlo más y bla bla bla, otra clase de tonterías, fruncí el ceño en señal de desagrado y enojo, *¿cómo puede este pensar que me importa lo que siente por mí?* pensé de inmediato ya que, de hecho, no me importa en nada lo que sienta-me importa muy poco lo que sientas por mí- dije con un tono frio en mi voz, me di media vuelta y agregue-te odio y eso no va a cambiar-sonreí con malicia y continúe con mi camino, dejándote nuevamente, **solo**.

Pasaron los años después de haber ganado la FFI, ya tenía 22, vivía solo en un apartamento rentado que no me molestaba en limpiar, mi rutina era beber y dormir, se lo que piensan ``eres muy listo, pudiste hacer algo mejor con tu vida´´, no tenía ganas de nada, desde hace mucho que no las tengo, siento que no estoy completo, de seguro me hubiese graduado con honores por mis altas calificaciones de no ser por mi mala conducta y la gran hoja de vida, de todos modos eso no me preocupo, trabajo por las noches en un bar de mala muerte, no me mude, nunca lo hice y no creo que lo haga, después de la preparatoria no supe nada de ti, ya habían pasado 5 años y seguías sin importarme, pero sabía que te habías mudado a Francia con el asexuado de Sakuma para estudiar en la universidad, pero solo me entere por un comentario del ex capitán de Raimon en una estúpida reunión de ex alumnos a la cual no apareciste, ni siquiera sé porque fui.

Una noche vagaba por las calles un buen rato ya que no trabajaba, esperaba toparme con algo interesante, y valla que lo hice, caminaste justo a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, por alguna razón eso no me agrado, me detuve y gire para mirarte.

-Yuto Kido, que increíble coincidencia- dije en tono muy arrogante

-Akio Fudo, un placer como siempre – comentaste con sarcasmo mientras virabas para darme la cara, pero te veías diferente, llevabas tus rastas en una media cola y cambiaste esos absurdos googles por unos lentes oscuros y claro, ya no traías tu capa.

-entendí que te avías mudado- señale sin darle mucha importancia

-y eso hice, solo vine para arreglar unos asuntos-respondiste sin apartar la mirada fría tras esos lentes oscuros

-¿y yo soy uno de tus asunto?-pregunte co0n una media sonrisa esperando tu respuesta

-por suerte, pera ti, no- dijiste con simpleza antes de voltearte y seguir tu camino, no lo comprendo, no quería escuchar esa respuesta, ¿porque?

-¿estás seguro?-insistí con un tono insinuante

-¿Por qué no estarlo?-

-mmm…no lo sé-quedando de nuevo frente a frente, definitivamente algo cambio, pero ¿qué?-tu dime-

-tu sí que vives en el pasado- moviendo tu cabeza de un lado al otro

-por favor, lo que me confesaste aquel día es algo difícil de olvidar- subí mi ceja

-como si me hubieses escuchado-mirando fijo a mis ojos

-no me refería a mí-

-para de alardear, es más fácil de lo que crees-mi sonrisa cambio a una mirada de ira-es más, te tengo noticias-continuaste-me voy a casar-esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se quedara estático eh involuntariamente abrí mis ojos de la impresión

-quien es el que se me adelanto- dije en tono burlista tratando de parecer normal

-es Sakuma- abrí de nuevo mis ojos, se nota que no perdió tiempo, sentía como mi sangre revira, no podía permitir que fueras feliz, y menos si no era conmigo…espera, ¿qué?

No comprendo lo que me está pasando, porque me siento así, me duele el estómago y no puedo pensar con claridad, te odio y siempre lo hice, o, eso era lo que pensaba

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntaste con notable indiferencia, quise ocultar lo que sentía con una absurda respuesta

-me molesta que no me enviaras una invitación- allí esta, estúpida

-de verdad que sigues sin escucharme, no me e casado, me voy a casar, pero falta mucho para eso, además, a Sakuma no le agradaría verte en nuestra boda-

-¿y a ti sí?- pregunte rápidamente, ¿Por qué lo hice?

-no-respondiste secamente, no me extrañaba tu respuesta, pero aun así me dolía-debo irme- te apartaste de mí y continuaste tu ruta a quien sabe donde, en ese momento maldije tanto a Sakuma, no quería que te fueras, pero, no podía simplemente detenerte y abrazarte esperando así que me perdones, ya el daño estaba hecho, otra razón más para odiarme a mí mismo

Siempre creí odiarte pero era todo lo contrario, me molestaba más cuando compartías tus triunfos y alegrías con los demás, y cuando estabas triste o dolido, sentía que no era la mejor persona para confortarte o para llorar contigo. Te odiaba porque no podía amarte, y cuando me confesaste lo que sentías te odie aún más porque sabía que yo no te merecía, nunca logre estar a tu nivel, detesto a Sakuma pero espero que te haga feliz, que te de todo lo que yo no pude darte, por más que eso me moleste y me destruya por dentro, me lo merezco, te odio por tu manera de hablar, caminar, sonreír, por tu actitud y hasta por esos labios inalcanzables, eso es lo que siempre me decía ``te odio´´ cuando la realidad era que detrás de eso había un gran ``te amo´´, pero no puedo hacer nada… ya no

Caminaba en dirección al bar la siguiente noche, y solo me repetía *maldito gay, porque no le dijiste *a mí mismo*maldito Sakuma asexuado*y hasta*maldito Kido, porque volviste*, comenzó a llover, era una pequeña lluvia que se convirtió en tan solo unos minutos en un aguacero torrencial, no me importo en absoluto, cuando decidí ir a casa ya estaba totalmente empapado, continúe mi camino

-parece que no te vez bien-esa voz podía distinguirla a distancia, eras tú, maldición que acaso me persigues, voltee para encararte y acabar con esto, tu elegante esmoquin estaba todo bañado, es obvio que llevabas caminando un buen rato

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte entre confundido y enojado

-¿qué? Acaso estas calles son tuyas o algo así-te burlaste, pero a mí no me hizo gracia

-no estoy de humor-¿porque?, ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora? No quería verte, no quería que me doliera más de lo que ya me duele, es como si me estuvieras restregando en cara que me equivoque… ¡SI, ME EQUIVOQUE, ¿FELIZ?

-¿y porque?-como si no lo supieras

-porque si, ¡y ya déjame en paz!-explote, grite con todo lo que tenía, solo así podía desahogarme, pero odiaba el hecho de hacerlo contigo, me diste una mirada sorpresiva y te acercaste a mí

-eres un idiota- me diste un pequeño golpe en el hombro y seguiste caminando, pero esta vez no te dejaría ir, no había marcha atrás, tome tu muñeca con fuerza y te acerque a mí, use mi mano libre para tomar tu otra muñeca y acorralarte contra la pared

-todo estaba bien ¡pero tenías que llegar y arruinarlo todo!-mentí, en realidad mi vida era un infierno, pero el hecho de que entraras de nuevo en ella no me ayudaba en mucho, te veías confundido, pero no opusiste resistencia, no lo dude dos bese y te bese con locura, había esperado probar esos labios tan excitantes desde hace mucho, ahora eran míos.

Cuando me separe de ti continuabas con una mira inexpresiva y bacía… ¿yo había causado eso?

-ahora suéltame- tu voz era fría y eso me dolió ¿de verdad ya no sentías nada?

-¡NO!, ya te había dejado ir una vez, y no lo volveré a hacer… ¡no me importa si estas comprometido!-

-esa no fue culpa mía-¿así se sentía?, como…como tu corazón se rompe en pedazos, como el único rayo de esperanza que desaparece ante la honesta y cruda oscuridad que es llamada vida, no quiero seguir sintiendo este dolor-tú fuiste quien me rechazo, y no fue un muy suave… te dij…-

-``te amo´´- te interrumpí-``me gustas mucho, eres un idiota y siempre me ignoras, pero no puedo ocultarlo más, me enamore de quien menos debía…y ¿sabes?, no me importa, tome una decisión y acepte lo que siento, te quiero Akio Fudo, y mucho´´- no aparte mi vista de esa mirada oculta tras los lentes oscuros empañados por la lluvia, que por cierto no cesaba-¿enserio creíste que sería tan tonto como para no escucharte?-

-me soltaras ahora y me dejaras de una vez en paz, estoy harto de tu comportamiento auto destructivo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estas lastimando a los demás?- continuabas con tu vos fría mientras fruncías el ceño, esta vez eras tú quien no me escuchabas, sin embargo no me sorprendió, aunque dolió, dolió mucho. No puedo más, no tenía más formas de decírtelo, de confesarte que enserio lo siento, que estoy arrepentido, que te amo, que sufro cuando no te tengo cerca y que me duele cuando recuerdo lo que te hice, o, lo que te hacía, te solté y solo podía mirar al suelo, mirarlo e imaginarme en él una imagen que nunca será más que eso, una imagen creada por mi imaginación de ambos riendo mientras nos besamos, soy patético, me doy asco a mí mismo, pero supongo que solo eso me queda, lo cual es mejor que nada

-¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para decir esa clase de tonterías?- me preguntaste sin siquiera voltear a verme, pero eso está bien, de todos modos no quería que me vieras en ese estado tan depresivo en el que me encontraba

-supongo que si- me limite a contestar, ahora estaba consciente de lo que sentiste, ya que en estos momentos era yo quien estaba en el que en algún momento fue tu lugar, el rechazado, el humillado, el dolido, pero no estoy seguro que yo valla a sobre llevar esto tan bien como tú, y es que es precisamente eso, yo no soy tú, yo simplemente me desmoronaría, tu continuaste estudiando, te casaras y vivirás feliz, yo nunca llegare a eso, quería vivir eso contigo

-no te odio, nunca lo hice, pero realmente ya no siento nada por ti- tu voz sonó temblorosa al pronunciar eso ultimo-me hiciste sufrir y Sakuma estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, lo amo-

-porque será que no te creo- deje de observar el suelo de sementó gris par mira tú espalda, tus manos temblaban, y estabas cabizbajo, me hacerse lentamente a ti, pero no camine más de unos cuantos pasos cuando…

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

…-

-no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero saber nada de ti, así que por favor, solo aléjate- era oficial, te avía perdido para siempre, cuando volví de mi impresión tú estabas corriendo, te seguí, cruzaste una calle concurrida bajo el torrencial clima…gran error, un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, fui aturdido por un fuerte golpe y luego todo se puso negro, mi cuerpo no reaccionada, y con el ultimo hilo de voz en mi garganta

-¡YUUUTOOO!- grite con todas mis fuerza esperando a que todo esto fuese un estúpida pesadilla y despertar para continuar mirando la acera gris, ¡maldición!...era real, mi cuerpo reacciono y de inmediato corrí hacia ti, no sabía si era lluvia o lagrimas que caían por mi rostro, solo sé que ver tu cuerpo tirado en la calle, ensangrentado y amoratado fue la imagen más espantosa de toda mi vida, caí de rodillas frente a tu cuerpo y tome tu mano con fuerza acercándola a mi pecho, no podía, no quería que me dejaras, no de esa manera, ¿porque el mundo me odia?

-yuto, no, no me dejes- suplicaba entre sollozos, ahora sé que lloraba,

-d-dile a S-sakuma que m-me per-done… p-por m-mentir-le d-de es-a ma-manera- de que rayos hablaba, no lo entendía pero solo me limite a asentir

-Akio, y-yo nun-ca… aahh…- un suspiro de dolor y… ceraste los ojos para no abrirlos jamás, mientras soltabas mi mano. Nunca me lo perdone, 2 años después sigo sin perdonarme todo el sufrimiento que te cause, todos la heridas que te abrí y que permanecieron abiertas por mucho tiempo, me he intentado suicidar 5 veces este último mes, pero algo siempre me lo impedía, escribí esto porque de algún modo quería recordar todo, y así saber cómo remediarlo.

Fue lo último que escribió Akio Fudo justo antes de cortarse ambas muñeca sosteniendo una nota: _``nos volveremos a ver´´…_

**La crueldad al escribir es algo de familia (por si se lo preguntaban), ya que la mayoría de mis historias subidas (y las que no) son así, pero como le dije a una amiga una vez ``uno plasma sus sentimientos en lo que escribe´´… y eso hago, pero descuiden mis adoradas lectoras que no todo es tristeza, recuerden que ``para ser feliz primero se ha de sufrir´´… esta historia tiene su continuación, y creo que será un poco más irreal que esta, pero de algún modo sabrán a lo que me refiero, que en la vida hay amores imposibles, pero como dijo una vez Endou ``no existen imposibles´´…espero que les haya gustado el capítulo uno^^…el siguiente vendrá pronto, lo prometo.**

**No olviden sus reviews…**


	2. kido

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…_

**Esta es la continuación de una cruda realidad un poco alterna**

**Lo prometido es deuda…pensamiento…**

**``si el amor es verdadero, será eterno…incluso después de la muerte´´…Ikiro Zuyiname**

``yo nunca te deje de amar´´

(FudoxKido)

Kido

Si tan solo no te hubiese dicho nada, no habría sufrido tanto y probablemente mi vida en la secundaria habría sido más feliz, por eso decidí mudarme, estudiar la universidad en otro país, conocer gente nueva y olvidarme de ti. Mi mejor amigo, Sakuma siempre estuvo conmigo a donde fuera, incluso llegamos a vivir en el mismo departamento, cuando mi padre murió, llegaba todos los días a mi casa, los primeros días me ayudaba a preparar el desayuno, pero después él ya los tenia listos y me hacia compañía, recuerdo que cuando…me rechazaste… él me dijo ``olvídalo, no te merece´´ supongo que tenía razón, debía olvidarte, pero, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mas sin embargo lo hice, ya no pensaba en ti, y él me ayudo. Un par de años después (dos para ser exactos), Sakuma y yo llevábamos una relación estable, era por fin feliz al lado de una persona que siempre me quiso, todo iba bien, más que bien, tanto así que tres años después decidí dar el siguiente paso, le pedí que se casara conmigo, fue uno de los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas, pero fueron interrumpidas ya que tenía que volver a Inazuma por algunos papeles importantes, a Sakuma le pareció una buena idea ir a visitar a los amigos, yo lo dude un poco pero simplemente logro convencerme, así que lo deje que volviera conmigo.

Nos quedamos en mi antigua casa, la cual era habitualmente visitada por mi hermana, pero solo para cerciorarse de que ningún vagabundo viviese allí, era un viaje de 3 días, no podíamos perder tiempo, admito que me sentía emocionado, ya que no pude ir a la reunión de ex alumno, hablamos toda la tarde con Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y lo demás, todo iba de maravillas, o eso creía.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en la oficina de un abogado, fueron las 5 horas más aburridas de toda mi vida pero al fin avía acabado, ya era tarde, así que decidí llamar a Sakuma para decirle que llegaría tarde, me propuse a caminar rumbo a mi casa…gran error

Creí que después de todo este tiempo te avía olvidado pero fue inútil, era muy feliz con Sakuma, pero debo admitir que no lo amaba, enserio trate, pero sin resultado alguno, estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, acaso…

-Yuto Kido…que increíble coincidencia- no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa voz que decía que odiaba estaba retumbando de nuevo en mi cabeza, no quería parecer obvio así que respondí con calma, como si fuese de lo más normal saludar a la persona que amaste y que te hiso sufrir la mayor parte de tu existencia

-Akio Fudo, un placer como siempre- dije con sarcasmo, cruzamos algunas palabras, ni siquiera fue una conversación, hasta que me recordaste lo que ya hace años trataba de olvidar, maldito, te mencione lo de mi compromiso con Sakuma y todo señalaba que no te gustaba del todo la idea, pero claro, nada de lo que yo hacía te gustaba, ¿porque comenzar ahora?, te trate con indiferencia y me fui

Me dolió tanto, quería correr y abrazarte como siempre soñé, pero sería inútil, un nunca cambiaste y no creo que hallas cambiado ahora.

La mañana siguiente decidí ir a caminar, quería despejar mi mente y organizar mis ideas, por alguna razón no funciono, y para mejorar la situación comenzó a llover a cantaros pero no le preste importancia. Te vi, estabas parado en medio de la acera, te veías confundido y cansado, nuevamente dibuje en mi mente una imagen de chico de hierro y mirada fría aunque la realidad es que me estoy muriendo de preocupación por ti.

-parece que no te vez bien- te dije con mi inolvidable tono burlista, después de unos minutos te pusiste histérico, yo no lograba entender lo que pasaba, pero mis sentimientos no se hicieron notar ni un instante, realmente soy bueno actuando, decidí irme pero sentí como tu fuerte mano tomaba mi muñeca impidiéndome así que pudiera irme, acercándome a ti con velocidad, luego de unos segundos tus labios tocaron los míos con pasión y voracidad, estaba confundido… ¿entonces si me amaba? Por supuesto que quería corresponder, pero no, Sakuma no se lo merecía, simplemente no podía moverme, me soltaste y te pedí con el dolor inundando todo mi ser ``nunca me vuelvas a buscar´´ y Salí, literalmente huyendo de allí, la lluvia no paraba, todo apuntaba a un diluvio, definitivamente la peor noche de mi vida, si me amabas, pero ya era tarde para eso, de pronto todo se nublo, no podía parar de llorar, no sé exactamente si era por el dolor en mi alma, o por el hecho de que un carro este encima de mí, te acercaste a mí y pude escucharte, jamás olvidare tus palabras-Yuuto no, no me dejes-mientras tus lagrimas caían con la lluvia, es la primera vez que te veía llorar, era lo poco que podía contemplar, te dije que te despidieras por mí de Sakuma, y antes de decir más mis ojos involuntariamente se cerraron, deje de respirar y mis latidos cesaron, dejándome así en un letargo descanso, o al menos, eso era lo que creía.

2 años, pasaron 2 años y yo seguía a tu lado, 2 años de evitar que te suicidaras, 2 años de susurrarte en sueños que te amo y que estaremos juntos por siempre…si, 2 años… pero no pude más, tomaste un papel y escribiese algo en él, para después dirigirte a la cocina y creo que todos sabemos que paso después…lo siento pero es doloroso para mí, antes de caer inconsciente susurraste _nos volveremos a ver… _y saben, es cierto, ahora somos felices juntos y no me canso de decirte lo que vivo no pude…**``yo nunca te deje de amar´´**

**Lo prometido es deuda Gazuki-kun…**

**Espero que te allá gustado, igual a ti Dani-kun me alegra que lean las historias**

**Ustedes y todas las lectoras son las razones por la que escribo**

**Se que fue un poco triste pero termino bien…creo**

**No olviden sus reviews y por favor sigan leyendo porque seguiré escribiendo**

**Se los prometo^^**

**Ikiro fuera… araguato y sayo**


End file.
